As electronic devices become a greater part of daily life and the amount of content on the Web continues to increase, the amount of time people spend using electronic devices to search for information on the Web continues to rise. For instance, users now regularly use their desktop computers and, more and more, their mobile electronic devices utilizing touch technology (e.g., smart phones, tablet computing devices, etc.) to access a search engine to find information on the Web. As the amount of these searches continues to increase, enhancing the experience of users engaging in these searches on their mobile electronic devices while reducing the amount of time the users spend executing these searches remains a priority.